Anaean Girl
by AmyRoselover
Summary: Malina is a Fire Nation born citizen raised as a Southern Water Tribe gal. The difference between her and other Southern Water Tribe people is her darker skin tone and her brown, amber-tinted eyes. She also joins Sokka, Katara, and Aang on their adventures as the latter tries to become a full realized Avatar. One-sided SokkaxMalina; eventual ZukoxMalina.


**Anaean Girl**

_Lulu hurriedly placed her baby in a basket with blankets to keep her warm. She also put a sealskin coat, imported from the Northern Water Tribe, on her to keep her warm from the below zero temperatures. Someone had just informed her that Sheng's boat was approaching them. Within minutes, he would come in contact and he'd discover that she was hidden on here. She had to save her baby!_

_She ran down the hall of the lower deck of the ship and looked for a window; a window low enough that she could slowly place her baby gentle on the soft waters. When she found one, she quickly looked over her baby and shed a tear._

"_I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…I hope you'll find a better life in the Water Tribe." She gave her baby on last kiss and a traditional Anaean bracelet with crescent moons and stars on it._

_She quickly, but gently, lowered her baby into the water and gave the basket a strong push towards the village ahead. After a few minutes of watching the basket drift towards the Water Tribe, Lulu started to hear footsteps coming towards the lower deck. She swallowed up fear, and stared directly at the door, ready to face whatever challenge awaited her._

_However, all of that disappeared when Sheng walked into the room. Once he spotted her, his eyes burned with such a rage she had never seen before. He took slow strides towards her before staring her down; his face was only a few inches away from hers. In fear, she lowered her head in a submission._

"_Chen, Hong; take my…_wife…_to the ship. Put her in the holding cell in the lower deck." Sheng said, his voice void of emotion._

_He walked away with his hands behind his back, as his men grabbed Lulu and dragged her up the stairs. When they made it to Sheng's ship, he gave a simple command._

"_Kill them." and with that, he walked to his quarters. His crew grinned in a sadistic manner and started launching explosives at the ship. _

_Within seconds, they detonated and the ship was consumed by a wall of fire. Lulu turned to see the ship explode with thousands of people on it. Her eyes widened in horror; how could Sheng do something like this?! Tears streamed down her face,_

'_I did this…I put all of those people in danger...' _

_When they reached the lower deck, they threw her in the cell like a ragdoll. Chen and Hong sneered at her before returning to the lido deck. Lulu brought her legs to her chest and began to cry. All she wanted was freedom; all she wanted was to get away from Sheng and raise her baby in a nice Earth Kingdom town! But that didn't seem possible, since Sheng would always find her__._

* * *

_Zannah sat at the edge of the water, watching the Otter Penguins play amongst each other. A couple of days ago, she lost her baby on the birthing table. Everyone told her that there would always be more, but this was the first baby she conceived with her husband._

_As she wallowed in self-pity, a basket drifted in the calm waters. It came into her peripheral when she noticed it; but something seemed odd about it. She almost turned her back on it when she started to hear crying. At first, she thought it was the Gods mocking her dead baby. However, as it continued on, she realized that it was coming from the basket. There was a baby in there!_

_She ran as fast as she could in the water and reached towards the basket. As she did, soot mixed with snow started to fall and an explosion filled the air. She quickly grabbed the baby out of the basket and ran back to shore._

_As she ran back to her tribe, she noticed how close the Fire Nation ship was to them; however, it didn't look as though they were coming to attack. They were going in the opposite direction. She sighed in relief and went to look for her husband, Tulok._

"_Tulok! Tulok!" She yelled. _

_She ran into Kya who had baby Katara on her back._

"_Have you seen Tulok? I have to tell him something important!" Kya shook her head._

"_I think he's with the other men working on battle strategies. It might not be wise to walk in on them. What did you want to show him?" and that's when she looked in Zannah's arms. Her eyes widened. "A b-baby? I-I thought you lost your baby?"_

_Zannah beamed with happiness._

"_I think it's a sign from God. He sent me a baby. She was just adrift in the water. I think she came from the Fire Nation navy ship up ahead." If it were possible, Kya's eyes may have widened even farther._

"_Fire Nation navy ship?! We have to warn the men—"_

"_Don't worry about it. They left after they blew up another ship. I don't think they'll bother us." Kya sighed in relief._

"_So you'll just take her in as your own? What will others say? She's a Fire Nation baby!"_

"_Shhh! I will take her in as my own. I don't care if she came from space; I'm taking care of her as my own baby. I don't care if you don't approve or if Tulok does not approve." Kya shook her head in disagreement._

"_I would do the same if I were in your boots…" Zannah smiled._

"_So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kya nodded and walked back into her hut. _

_Zannah soon went back to her hut. She sat down on the furs and took a good look at her new baby. She had darker skin than herself and most of the people in the Water Tribe, but she'd fit in. That is, until she opened her eyes. The baby's eyes were brown, with a hint of amber. Those dark, amber-tinted orbs filled up with tears, and cries were heard in the air._

_Zannah hurriedly pat her back, gently, hoping to cease the noise. Then, Tulok came into the hut. _

"_What's with the noise? Did you bring home one of those baby Otter Penguins home—" he cut himself off when he saw the baby._

_Zannah grinned sheepishly at her husband._

"_I found her adrift in the water. Maybe we can keep her?" He was silent for a moment._

"_You found her in the water?" she nodded. "Are you sure we can take her in? Won't her mother miss her?"_

"_I think she came from a Fire Nation navy ship that was here just a couple of minutes ago. I don't think they were going to attack us since they went the opposite direction," Zannah said quickly, as she saw her husband's worried expression._

"…_I suppose we can take her in…But do not mention that she is Fire Nation to anyone." Zannah's face brightened. She looked down at her new baby._

"_You're gonna love it here; it may be cold, but it is definitely full of love." She smiled, with love. The baby returned the favor, and even added a giggle. "I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy. Say hi!"_

_She handed her to Tulok, who awkwardly held her in his arms. Then, he gazed into her eyes and fell in love. He grinned and looked at Zannah._

"_What should we name her?" he asked, as their baby pulled on hair._

" _I was thinking Malina…" He smiled in agreement._

"_Malina…"_

* * *

_Sheng threw Lulu in the room they shared. They just made it back to the Fire Nation. She looked up at him in fear._

"_Do you know how embarrassing to have my wife run away from me?! Do you care about me at all?!" He yelled. "Do you?!" He grabbed her forearms and squeezed hard._

_Lulu whimpered and looked down in submission._

"_And where's the baby? Where's my child?! You were pregnant when you left, so where is it?!" He demanded. She looked at him with glazed over eyes; not a hint of emotion was there._

"_S-She died when I gave birth…" she lied. She almost felt sorry when she saw the look of hurt and disbelief on his face; almost being the keyword._

_His grip on her lessened and his hands fell. He looked down at his hands as they shook. His baby was gone? He never even got to see what she looked like; he never got to see what color her eyes were! A lone tear dropped from him eye, before both of them filled with rage. He clenched his fist and in anger, firebent at his wife._

_She screamed in pain and fell on the ground. He continued his assault by landing fire punches and kicks on her left side, repeatedly. He didn't stop until he saw what had become of her. He looked at what he had done: her left side was burned to the second degree. Her hand and arm had taken most of the blows since she covered her face._

_He was tempted to touch her to see if she was okay, but pride overtook his decision. He called for a guard._

"_Take her to the prison hold. She'll be tried for treason against the Fire Nation." _

_The guard picked Lulu up gently and carried her to the prison tower. He gently placed her in an empty cell. He looked at her sadly._

"_I promise, I will find another way to get you away from here. This time, I will make sure he never finds out your location." With that, he walked out of the cell to avoid suspicion. _

_Lulu scanned over her burnt hand and soon, gentle sobs consumed her._

**A/N: Most of the characters in the prologue are mine; obviously Malina since there isn't one in the series. I don't think that I gave a really good description of what Malina looked like, but then again, she's just a baby. I think I'll get into more detail of what the characters look like in later chapters.**


End file.
